


All Bundled Up

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Somebody wants to play in the snow
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	All Bundled Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is number five in the challenge. I haven't linked to the fanfic challenge, as it was more just an inspiration for me to do this.

“But Mommy, I don’t wanna wear a poofy jacket!”

“Too bad, Ella Lane-Kent. It’s cold outside and you’ll freeze your tushy off. And it’s puffy, not poofy.”

Ella frowned at her mother. “Daddy doesn’t wear a puffy jacket,” she complained, putting emphasis on the corrected word. “And that’s silly. You can’t freeze your tushy off.”

“Well, considering your dad’s taste in fashion is more brawny lumberjack, I think the less said about that, the better.”

She heard a whooshing sound and the thud of heavy-booted feet on the porch. A moment later the screen door opened to reveal her husband. 

“Hello, Elly-Belly, look at you all bundled up. You’re about as snug as a bug in a rug.”

Ella pouted at her father. “Mommy says I have to wear all of this so I can go play in the snow.” She mumbled something about not being able to move and attempted to flap her arms. She was right about one thing. The puffy jacket did restrict her movement somewhat. She looked adorable with the jacket just a little too big for her, the woollen scarf her grandmother had knitted for her around her neck and the matching hat pulled down to below her ears. She tried to scowl but the look just made her even more adorable.

Not that I’m biased, her mother thought.

“Can I go play now?” their eldest daughter asked.

“Yes, you can go play.”

The five-year-old went out to play in the snow, chasing the puppy, dubbed Shelby Jr. The dog yapped and gambolled in the snow as the little girl flapped her arms and pretended to fly.

She sent a mock glare to her husband.

“She keeps that up and she’s gonna fly for real, Smallville.“


End file.
